MissGivings
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Its Thanksgiving. The family and friends gathering.... A very very confusing holiday. Kind of a preveiw chapter to Family Rifts 2.


Okay here Is a Holiday fanfic. I hoope that its good enought to keep you sated for a week or two while I try to beat ffx ffx2 and anticipate KINGDOM HEARTS Re:CoM. This story will eventually be asorbed into the sequel to family rifts but first I have to finissh Family Rifts.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own the copyrights to Kingdom Hearts Or Nooj from Final Fantasy X2 nor the cpk. I do own the Oc's. the plot and the general plotline I took this out of to give ya a Thanksgiving dessert. Now I must prepare for **BLACK FRIDAY. **A clerks worst nighmare... and an Idea for Wip... hm....

* * *

**Missgivings**

"Ouna what are you doing up so late?" Tsusai groaned as he entered the kitchen. It was roughly two in the morning, and she was busily working away baking up a storm.

"Please tell me you didn't forget what today is father." Ouna smiled over at him. Despite the smile there was a murderous gleam to her eyes. Tsusai swallowed in a shllow attempt to clear his throat. Ever since she had entered into high school his little angels disposition had steadily become dangerous. Tsusai shivered under her gaze, as his eyes darted to the calendar. The date was circled about thirty times.

"Of course not sweetie but surely you need to sleep couldn't the rest of this wait until the morning?" Tsusai lied to save his bum. _Damn I should have worn my glasses._

"Why bother when I'm going to have to get back up in four hours?" She sighed as she pulled a sheet of cookies out and placed a pumkin into the oven. She unloaded the cookies onto the cooling rack and tossed the pan into the sink.

"Still you need to sleep."

"I'll be fine dad."

_I highly doubt that. If anything she'll end up killing us._ "Alright then sweetie but don't hurt yourself." He ruffled her hair as he went back up to bed. _She's even worse than her mother... _

"SORA GEt UP YOU LAZY BUM!" Ouna yelled into his ear.

"Gimme a break Kiari..." he mumbled into the pillow.

"You asked for this." She sighed and dumped the glass of ice water onto him.

"YEEOUCH! That's cold!"

"Then next time you'll get up when I tell you."

"Listen here squi-r-er um I'm up okay?" Sora flinched under that gaze. She turned and stormed out of the door.

"You need to go remind your mother to come over Sora." She called as she decended the stairs.

"Dad why is ouna being so... so... evil?" Kuro whispered to his father who had his nose in a thick book.

"Son, all women are evil. Its hardwired into their being." Tsusai said quietly. "If they were ever to realize this we would not see a free world for our selves much longer..."

"Dad I'm off to moms.. I'll be back in a few hours. Is it alright if Riku and his sis come over?"

"Yeah yeah." Tsusai waved him off.

At Rikus...

"Wow!!! Look at those floats!" Susuki squealed as she stared intently at the television screen.

"Come on Tsusuki you need to get dressed."

"Why onisan? Why do you always start this first thing in the morning?" she pouted. "You're not the bosss of me!"

"We're going over to the Hikari's for dinner."

"Wha? But I was going to make us dinner!"

"It's Thanksgiving and I want Turkey. Not Tofu. TuurrKeeyy. Meat. Real meat."

Susuki pouted and hung her head. "But..."

"Ouna's making all sorts of pie."

Tsusuki's widened. "Pie?"

"Yeah pie. Blueberry, pumkin, pecan, keylime, cherry, cheesecake...." Riku trailed off as he noticed that she was begining to drool. Susuki snapped out of her daze and rushed off to the bathroom. The shower turned on shortly.

At Sora's mom's house.

"Mom I'm home." Sora called as he entered the house. "Hello?"

"Oh hey champ." Nooj his mothers current boyfriend, waved from the couch. "How's it happening?"

"Uh... shouldn't you be with your own family?"

"I thought I told you, I don't have any family.." Nooj sighed from the couch... "Not since that day..."

"Sora good morning." Rena entered the room. she jumped over the couch to land in Nooj's lap. She rubbed noses with him.

Sora adverted his eyes. "Mom Ouna sent me to ask if you'd like to come over to dads for thanksgiving dinner." He sighed with his back turned.

"Sounds great." Nooj turned to wink at Sora. "We'll be over around oneish."

_We? Well gee aren't you presumptuous. _Sora shook his head as he walked out.

_Why couldn't thing just stay the same? at the rate they're going at it they'll get married... _Sora sighed.

"Why the long face Sora?" Sora jumped as he opened his eyes to find Talyn walking down the dock towards him.

"Its... nothing." Sora shrugged. "So hows college?"

"It's not too bad. Though I have to admit that the theory of magic class is overly dull and my assistant teacher's gig is very annoying."

"Oh how come?"

"My are isn't very convicing and the teacher is always giving me the evil eye over that lexicon of his."

"What grade?"

"Highscool."

"Oh man you are screwed. I hope Hayner and Seifer's bickering is wearing on your nerves."

"I almost punched Siefer the other day for smarting off to me." Talyn sighed. "So are you heading back to the house or the beach house?"

"The beach house. Dads been reading alll day."

"So whats this I've been hearing about Ouna-"

"Don't ask. Trust me you don't want to know. "

"Ookaay I won't ask." Talyn said with wide eyes.

"Hey Sora!" Riku came jogging up. "Have you seen Susuki?"

"No why?"

"She's gone and vanished on me again."

"OH NIISAN!" Riku was taken down in a heartbeat as she takled him. "ARGH! Susuki get off of me!"

"But Onisan you forgot to bring my world famous cranberry sauce!"

"I highly doubt the world famous part." Riku hissed under his breath.

"Oh drat I've got cranberry on my dress." She pouted as she stared at the stain with disdain.

"Wait..." Sora frowned. "Where did you get that dress..?" _It looks like one of Namine's dresses..._

"Oh this? I found it in the bottom of Riku's clos-"

"Eyah ah! Susuki! You need to get out of that dress before the stain sets in!" Riku interjected.

"Hm? I think its too late for that." She slipped out of the dress to reveal her black bikini underneath. The guys were awoken from their perverted fantasies by the sound of tearing cloth. She slipped the skirt on and secured it with the upper half of the dress.

"Good God Namine's going to kill me for that dress!" Riku cried.

"Aha! I so totally knew that was Her dress!"

XxX

"Kuro help me set the table." Ouna called from the kitchen.

"I'm watching the parade!"

"Now!"

"Make me!"

"God I liked it when you didn't talk back!" She yelled as she slammed the cupboards.

"Kuro listen to your sister."

"Why don't you go help her dad?"

"Because I like living."

"Dad we're back." Sora announced.

"We're?" Tsusai looked up from the book to see Talyn walk in. "Talyn! Welcome home lad how've you been?"

"I'm fine."

"Dad you remember Riku? This is his stepsister Susuki."

"How very nice to meet you. Say isn't that Sora's jacket?"

"Yup."

Flashback

_"Gimme your jacket!" Riku yelled at Sora after about five minute of Talyn and Sora staring at Susuki's scantilly clad bossom. _

_"What why?"_

_"Because I said so!"_

_"No!"_

_"Grr!" Riku decked Sora and ripped his jacket off before Sora could react nor protest. Half a second later Riku slipped Susuki's arms into the jacket and zipped it up._

_"Now come on damn it I want to get to your place before dark."_

End Flashback.

"It looks pretty good on you."

"Why thank you sir."

"Sora go help your sister before she decides to sacrafice one of us."

"Yessir."

"Talyn go get your ps2."

"Yes dad."

xXx

The doorbell rang at one o'clock exactly. "I've got it." Tsusai announced as his character took a bullet to the head. He opened the door to find..

"Rena! What a lovely... surprise..." He trailed off as he noticed Nooj.

"Tsusai Nooj. Nooj this is Sora's father Tsusiai." Rena smiled.

"Welcome." Tsusai smiled weakly. "Come on in."

"Dinner's done!"

XxXxX

It was relatively quiet as they ate. Tsusai kept clearing his throat everytime Rena and Nooj got too mushy. Sora spent the entire time glaring at Nooj. Riku spent more time silently arguing with Susuki ever since she unzipped Sora's jacket. Ouna and Kuro berated Talyn with questions about college life.

"So uh.. how long have you been going out?" Tsusai attempted to strike a conversation with Rena.

"About three months. We ran into each other at work."

"Huh... I forgot where you work." Tsusai frowned.

"Hm? We work at the lab on the northern isle. Nooj is the one who started the investigations on what may have happened on that night several years back."

"That would be a very big discovery if you ever figure it out."

"We know." Rena smiled warmly at Nooj.

A knock came on the door. Ouna ecused herself to answer it. She sqealed with delight.

"Must be someone she knows." Talyn shrugged as he answered Sora's inquisitive look.

"No Ouna I needta..." the person protested until she dragged him into the room.

"Look its Domaru!" she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Hey Dom Its been awhile." Sora waved. "You look like your busy."

"Actually I only came to grabb something." Dom smiled weakly.

"Oh?"

The centerpiece, a artisically arranged cornucopia, shuudered. It went almost unnoticed. "Hey Sora?"

"What is it Kuro?"

"Did the basket thing move just now?"

"I don't think so..."

It shuddered again. "There! it did it again!"

"Ouna please!" Domaru attempted to stop her tirrade of questions. "I need to-"

The cornucopia burst open to reveal a small -very small- chibiesk child. Everyone stared at the thing for a minute. The girls cooed in adoration... Until it opened its mouth to reveal It's two inch fangs. It threw itself at Domaru.

"Not this time demon!" Domaru whipped out his keyblade to slice it in half. The creature hit the ground... as two halves of a cabbage.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday..." Nooj commented.

* * *

Yup Yup that's it. I hoope it was okay....


End file.
